familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Romney Family Ancestry
The descendants of George Romney are well connected to the Hunstman, Pratt, Eyring, Kimball families. * George Romney List of Famous Descendants Ancestry of Mitt Romney * George Romney (1584-) - born in Tonbridge, Kent, Eng - * George Romney (1616-) - born in Tonbridge, Kent, Eng and married to Francis Diker * George Romney (1642-1737) - married Jane Burrow and moved to Dalton in Furness, Lancashire, England and married Margaret Atkinson. Grandson, George Romney was a noted portrait painter in Great Britain. * Thomas Romney (1709-1776) - lived in Dalton in Furness, Lancashire, England and married Margaret Atkinson. * George Romney (1738-1793) - lived in Dalton in Furness, Lancashire, England and married Eleanor Park. * George Romney (1781-1859) - lived in Dalton in Furness, Lancashire, England and married Sarah King. * Miles Romney (1806-1877) - was born in Dalton in Furness, Lancashire, England and married Elizabeth Gaskell there in 1830. They converted to the LDS Church and immigrated to Nauvoo and later to Utah. Romney died in St. George, Utah on May 3, 1877. He was an architect and designed the St. George Tabernacle and Brigham Young Winter Home and Office, * Miles Park Romney (1843-1904) - born in Nauvoo and married in 1862, to Hannah Hood Hill at Salt Lake City, Utah. He was the president of the St. George Social Hall Company and the St. George Dramatic Association, and also served as a chief of police, attorney-at-law, newspaper editor, and architect. * Gaskell Romney (1871-1955) - born in Utah and married Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) (granddaughter of Mormon pioneer, Parley P Pratt) in Colonia Dublan, Mexico, where their families were living at the time. In 1912 the Mexican Revolution forced him to take his family from Mexico back to Utah. * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) was an American businessman and Republican Party politician. He was chairman and CEO of American Motors, the 43rd Governor of Michigan, and the United States Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. He campaigned for the republican nomination for US President in 1968 but fell significantly behind Richard Nixon. His wife, Lenore Romney, was a candidate for the Michigan U.S. Senate seat and daughter of radio industry pioneer, Harold LaFount. * Mitt Romney (1947-) - Current US Presidential Candidiate, and former governor of Massachusetts (and distant cousin to another US Presidential, Jon Huntsman, former governor of Utah). He was also chairman of the 2004 Winter Olympics Organizing Committee. He has also had leadership positions in the LDS church as a missionary to France, bishop of the Belmont Massachusetts Ward and then President of the LDS Boston Massachusetts Stake. Today (2012) he is considered the family patriarch. Other notable figures * Marion George Romney (1897-1988) - was an Apostle in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and cousin to George W. Romney. He was elected to the Utah state legislature in 1934 as a Democrat. He was an assistant prosecuting attorney in Salt Lake City. * Jon Huntsman, Jr is US Presidential Candidate, former governor of Utah, ambassador to China. He is a great-great-great grandson of Parley Pratt and grandson to David B Haight. * Henry Eyring was a prominent physicist, son of Caroline Cottam Romney, and great-grandson of Miles Romney. * Henry B. Eyring son Henry Eyring and great-great-grandson of Miles Romney. He is a First Counselor in the First Presidency of LDS Church since 2008. * Harold Arundel LaFount (1880-1952) - noted radio pioneer. He was Commissioner of Federal Radio Commission (FRC) between 1927-1934 after being nominated by U.S President Calvin Coolidge. He was later President of the National Independent Broadcasters. LaFount was the father of Lenore LaFount who married George Wilcken Romney. * Edward Roderick Davies (1915-1992) was the Mayor of Bloomfield Hills, Michigan and father of Ann Lois Davies who married Mitt Romney, son of George W. Romney. * Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) - 12th President of LDS Church and grandson of Mormon Pioneer Heber C Kimball. He was married to Camilla Eyring, daughter of Edward Christian Eyring and Caroline Cottam Romney, granddaughter of Miles Park Romney. * Sid Lambourne (1898-1984) was the Utah State Treasurer from 1953-1957. Miles Park Romney's (1843-1904) second wife Caroline Lambourne Romney (1846-1879) was a grand-aunt of Sid Lambourne, a sister of Sid Lambourne's grandfather William Lambourne (1823-1887). * Philipp O. Peay (b. 1945) is the father of Stewart O. Peay, featured in the New York Times article from October 8, 2007 headlined "Iowa hosts Romney family reunion." where it was noted it was a reunion of cousins. He is a retired Brigadier General and was Deputy Adjutant General of the Utah National Guard from 1994 - 2000. He is a Republican. * Thomas Fell (1598-1658) of Swarthmoor Hall, Ulverston, Lancs. (now Cumbria), was an MP, a judge, and Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster. His wife, née Margaret Askew (1614-1702), later married one George Fox, founder of the Society of Friends, and was one of the five most famous Quaker leaders of the movement's founding generation. He is the 9th great-grandfather of Mitt Romney. * George Romney (1734-1802) was born in Dalton-in-Furness, County Lancaster, on December 13, 1734. He was the son of John Romney and Ann Simpson and one of the leading artists and noted portrait painter in Great Britain during the last quarter of the 18th century. George Romney's uncle Thomas Romney (1709-1776) was a great-grandfather of Miles Romney. * Smith Ballif (1901-1995)] was elected to the Provo, Utah City Council in 1958 and served as Mayor of Provo from 1960 to 1961. He was a War Relocation Adjustment Advisor for the Intermountain area and State chairman of the Utah Council on Family Life. Ariel was the husband of Artemsia Romney (1904-1993), sister of Marion G. Romney. Notable Ancestors * Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) - wife of Gaskell Romney and granddaughter of Mormon Pioneer, Parley P Prat, has ancestral lineage connected to English Nobility. Descendants of Miles Romney Miles Romney (1806-1877) - m. Elizabeth Gaskell (1809-1884) He was born in Dalton in Furness, Lancashire, England and married Elizabeth Gaskell there in 1830. They converted to the LDS Church and immigrated to Nauvoo and later to Utah. Romney died in St. George, Utah on May 3, 1877. He was an architect and designed the St. George Tabernacle and Brigham Young Winter Home and Office. * 101: George Romney (1831-1920) - m1) Jane Jamiesson (1829-1886), m2) Margaret Ann Thomas (1845-1915), m3) Vilate Ellen Douglas (1840-1917) # (M1) Barbara Ellen Romney (1850-1927) - m. Hinman Day Folsom (1849-1925) ## Marian Jane Folsom (1874-) - ## Hinman Day Folsom (1876-1952) - m. Gertrude Lingard (1880-1943) ### Gertrude Lingard Folsom (1911-2006) - m. Ernest Elmo Jensen (1912-2003) ## Maud Romney Folsom (1877-) - ## Hazel Romney Folsom (1883-) - ## George R. Romney Folsom (1888-1904) - died age 16 # (M1) Elizabeth Ann Romney (1852-1940) - m. Frederick Anderson (1840-) ## Grace Anderson (1877-) - ## Pearl Anderson (1891-) - # (M1) Jane Agnes Romney (1854-1918) - # (M1) Sarah Marian Romney (1856-1881) - m. Edward E Brain (1856-1886) - no descendants? # (M1) Georgiana Romney (1857-1930) - m. Charles John Brain (1858-1933) ## Charles Edward Brain (1887-) - m. Edna Benson (1888-) ## Lottie Brain (1890-1984) - m. Lehi Eggertsen Cluff (1885-1943) ## Leslie Brain (1891-) - m. Mary H. Brisk (1896-) # (M1) Evelyn Romney (1859-1924) - m. Harry Winn (1855-) # (M1) Clara Romney (1861-1946) - m. Joseph Thorup (1865-1935) ## Winnifred Thorup (1896-1984) - ## Joseph Thorup (1898-1969) - ## Lucille Thorup (1899-) - ## Chauncey Thorup (1902-1946) - ## Melvin R Thorup (1905-1993) - # (M1) Grace Romney (1863-1946) - # (M1) Ella Romney (1864-1938) - m. Joseph Vose Brain (1865-1941) # (M1) William Stevenson Romney (1867-1932) - m. Sarah Lydia Bitner (1875-1952) # (M1) George Ernest Romney (1868-1940) - m. Hannah Elizabeth Ottinger (1867-1937) # (M1) Marion E Romney (1869-1872) - died young # (M2) Thomas Romney (1856-) # (M2) Samuel Richard Romney (1857-) # (M2) Evelyn Romney (1859-1924) - m. Harry Winn (1855-) - Duplicate from above. # (M2) George Romney (1864-1943) - m. Mary Ann Needham (1863-1948) # (M2) Joseph Romney (1865-1865) - died infant # (M2) Ambrose F Romney (1867-1868) - died young # (M2) Clarence Romney (1869-) # (M2) Margaret Charlotte Romney (1871-) # (M2) Charles Romney (1873-1873) - died young # (M2) Katherine Romney (1875-1948) - m. Charles Biekley Stewart (1870-1945) # (M2) Walter Romney (1880-) - m. Mary Ellen Clark (1880-1948) # (M2) Raymond Thomas Romney (1881-1937) - m. Jennie Boletta Victoria Rasmussen (1874-1952) # (M2) Reuben Romney (1883-1933) - m. Bertha Elizabeth Schwin (1883-1939) # (M2) Ardelle Romney (1884-1973) - m. ichard Stewart Ballantyne (1881-1951) # (M3) Eva Romney (1858-) # (M3) Heber John Romney (1858-1928) - m. Kate Ada Miller (1858-1897) # (M3) Orson Douglas Romney (1860-1941) - m. Emma Francis Phillips (1862-1941) # (M3) Miles Alonzo Romney (1862-1923) - m. Ellen Taylor Smellie (1866-1936) # (M3) Ellen Vilate Romney (1864-1950) - m. Nephi Young Schofield (1860-1940) # (M3) George Douglas Romney (1867-1869) - died young # (M3) Mary A Romney (1869-1962) - m. George J. Ross (1869-1908) # (M3) Albert Romney (1871-1900) - m. Anna Marie Faack (1869-1949) # (M3) Isabel Gertrude Romney (1873-1914) - m. Andrew Joseph Swenson (1873-1953) # (M3) Roselle Alice Romney (1877-1915) - m. George Edward Maycock (1876-1929) # (M3) Richard Royal Romney (1879-1922) - m. Lucille Taylor (1881-1958) # (M3) Josephine May Romney (1882-) # (M3) Ethel Romney (1883-1888) - died young * 102: Elizabeth A Romney (1833-1907) - * 103: Sarah Romney (1836-1909) - * 104: Joseph Gaskell Romney (1838-1888) * 105: Brigham Romney (1839-1850) - died young * 106: Ellen Romney (1840-1846) - died young * 107: Heber Romney (1843-1843) - died young * 108: Miles Park Romney (1843-1904) - m1) Hannah Hood Hill (1842-1920), m2) Caroline Lambourne (1846-1879), m3) Cathrine Cottam (1855-1918), m4) Annie Woodbury (1858-1930), m5) Emily Eyring (1870-1947). ** 101: Isabell Hill Romney (1863-1919) - ** 102: Elizabeth Romney (1865-1866) - died young ** 103: Minnie Romney (1868-1951) - m. Willard Farr (1856-1951) and helped settle the Mormon colony at St. Johns Arizona. ** 104: Miles Archibald Romney (1869-1939) - ** 105: Gaskell Romney (1871-1955) - m. Anne Pratt -grand-daughter of Parley P Pratt ** 106: Infant Romney (1873-1873) - ** 107: George Samuel Romney (1874-1935) - ** 108: Ernest Van Romney (1877-1951) - ** 109: Maggie Romney (1880-1902) - ** 110: Infant Romney (1883-1883) - ** 111: Eugene Romney (1883-1946) - ** 112: Leo Romney (1887-1939) - * 109: Hiram Thomas Gaskell Romney (1845-1902) - * 110: Mary Ann Romney (1848-1924) * 111: Jane Agnes Romney (1850-1853) - died young References * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. * Orson Pratt Brown Miles Romney Story - Family History Stories of Orson Pratt Brown * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. * Mitt Romney for President * Romney Central - Presidential Campaign 2012 * Mitt Romney Biography * FoxNews Mitt Romney - News and Video clips * Bloomberg Mitt Romney * Mitt Romney CS Monitor *Category:Descendants pages